The Third (Final) Half of My New Story: Last Chance
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is my third (final) part of my new story. Can Midna save Link and Zelda before it's too late? Read to find out. This story is called "Last Chance". Check out my first part "Ganondorf Times Two" and my second part "The Hero... Midna".


**Last Chance**

**Chapter 1: The Search**

(Review: In the last story, Ganondorf 1 and Ganondorf 2 got out of the Sacred Realm. They kidnapped Princess Zelda, resurrected Zant and placed a trap for Link and caught Midna to come and say one last good-bye to each other before they both get executed. Ganondorf 1 then decides that he won't be able to execute Link and Midna because Link always finds a way to win, and Ganondorf 1 was tired of being trapped in the Sacred Realm, he either wanted to win or die, but mostly win. So Ganondorf 1 put Midna to a test, if she could save Link, Zelda, and Hyrule within a day, they'd be freed. So, Midna did a challenge called The Great Maze and she did it in time, but this was all a trap. Ganondorf 1 wanted to win so bad he kidnapped him and trapped him in a crystal and took away his sword, carefully, since it's The Blade of Evil's Bane, so Link wouldn't be able to win. When Midna walked in the room they were in, Ganondorf 1, was about to kill Link when Midna did something unexpected and Midna managed to fully kill Ganondorf 1 and since Ganondorf 1 died, Zant died, too. Link was freed from Ganondorf 1's grasp (he was let out of the crystal to be killed) and Zelda was freed from the crystal she was trapped in. Link was about to kill Ganondorf 2 when Ganondorf 2 disappeared, reappeared behind Link, used his magic to pull Link to him and was about to kill him when Midna once again did something unexpected, but that didn't work, Ganondorf 2 disappeared with Link and Zelda, saying that Zelda will be his evil Queen and execute Link the next morning. Keep reading to see what happens.)

Midna was transported to Hyrule Field. She panicked. She didn't know where they were. But then she thought if they're going to have a Royal Wedding, then they're going to need a castle, she was thinking the Wedding would be in Zelda's Castle, but that would be too simple. Then she thought about her Twilight Palace. But then Zelda would be turned into a spirit and it'd be kinda hard to marry a spirit. She had no idea where they would be. Then, it came to her! The City in the Sky. An outside Wedding since there's no castle in the City in the Sky. Midna found her way back up to the City in the Sky from the cannon. Once she got up there, she noticed the Hylians, the Zoras, and the Gorons gathering. Midna didn't see Ganondorf 2, Zelda, or Link. Midna walked up to one of the Gorons, and asked "Excuse me, when is the Wedding going to start?" The Goron replied, "In about ten minutes, Miss." "OK, thank you." Midna replied.

Midna then quickly, but carefully, searched for Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf 2. Midna saw Zelda being prepared for the Wedding by Bokoblins. One Bokoblin seen Midna and told the other ones and they came after her. Zelda turned around to see what they were going after. She saw Midna. Midna was shooting her magic at the Bokoblins and Zelda shot her magic at them, too. Once they were all defeated, Midna rushed to Zelda. Midna asked Zelda, "Where's Ganondorf 2?" Zelda replied, "I think he's on the other side of the building, getting ready for the Wedding." Midna then replied, "I'm going to get you out of here." Zelda then said, "No, no, he'll kill Link sooner and he'll kill me, too if I escaped." Midna then asked, "Link! Where is he?!" "I'm not too sure, but I think he's in another building, I'm not sure which one, though." Replied Zelda. "I need to find him! Stay here." Midna said. Zelda then said, "No. I want to come with you." "No, Ganondorf 2 will kill you and Link. So, stay here." Midna argued. "All right." Said Zelda.

Midna was searching everywhere for Link. She came across a building that she hadn't looked in yet. She went inside.

**Chapter 2: Stop Ganondorf 2!**

When she walked in the building, she found him! She found Link! He was laying on a pedestal, hands, arms, legs tied and his mouth covered with a rag. Midna rushed over to him. Pulled the rag down from his mouth and asked, "Link, are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. I gotta get you out of here, Hon, before Ganondorf 2 comes." She said. "I'm already here, Princess!" Ganondorf 2 said, as he walked through the doorway. "You leave him alone, You freak!" Midna yelled to Ganondorf 2. "I don't think so." Ganondorf 2 replied to Midna. Ganondorf 2 used magic to knock Midna out of the way. He then grabbed for Link and took off out of the building with him. Midna got up and chased after him. Ganondorf 2 took him in front of the whole crowd. Holding him up in the air. Ganondorf 2 shouted to everyone, "This, is your Hero of Time, everybody!" He dropped him on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Link cried out in pain. The whole crowd reacted with "Aahh" and "No". Ganondorf 2 kicked him a few more times in the stomach. Then lifted him up in the air over the cliff. Link was crying in pain. Midna didn't know what to do. If she shot magic at Ganondorf 2, then he'd be knocked off the cliff WITH Link. Then she decided to shout, "Hey, Ganondorf 2! Why don`t you just leave us all alone. Especially my BOYFRIEND!" "What'd you say, You little bitch?" Ganondorf 2 asked. "I said, Why don't you leave us all alone. Especially my boyfriend." Midna replied. "What makes you think that you can tell ME what to do? I'm a King, you're a Princess, I outrank you, so therefore, I tell YOU what to do." Ganondorf 2 said." "Oh, I know, that you outrank me, but I have courage and love, and courage and love outranks power, which, power, you have, so, therefore, I tell YOU what to do and courage and love is stronger than anything in this World. None of the things you have. Stronger than a Princess or a King. So, I order you to set Link down. NOW!" Midna ordered.

Ganondorf 2 stood in shock after those words that came out of Midna's mouth. But, he wasn't ready to give up yet. So, Ganondorf 2 jumped very high in the air with Link. He didn't hover over the City in the Sky, but over Hyule. Ganondorf 2 yelled, "Say good-bye to your boyfriend, Princess! Hahahahahaha! Ganondorf 2 dropped him. There was nothing Midna could do. She screamed, "No!" Seeing Link falling and hearing him scream. Made her sob. But then, something or someone flew by her, she looked, and it was Zelda, who teleported herself into the sky, grabbed Link, and teleported back to the ground on City in the Sky. Zelda set him on the ground. Midna ran to him and flew into him, sobbing. If only he could hug her. Ganondorf then yelled, "No! No! No!" Then Zelda shot paralysing magic up at him and it hit him and it made him fall to the Earth. Ganondorf 2 will die. The Hylians, the Zoras, the Gorons, Zelda, Midna, and Link cheered for the defeat of Ganondorf 2. And the crowd cheered, "Zelda" "Midna" "Zelda" "Midna"! Zelda ran over and gave Link and Midna a hug. Midna and Zelda untied Link , and Midna and Link hugged each other then kissed each other... On the lips. Link then went down on one knee holding Midna's hand and asked, "Will you marry me?" Then she replied, "Umm. Do I want to marry you? Umm. Yes, of course I do." The crowd cheered, clapped and whistled and peace was restored to Hyrule and they all lived happily ever after.

_The _

_End_


End file.
